


Wake-Up Call

by OllyAster



Series: Bloodlines AU [1]
Category: Original Work, The Magical Twins
Genre: Gift Work, I'm posting this on here because I thought it would be funny skskskks, One Shot, this is for you Bubble Bubblellop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllyAster/pseuds/OllyAster
Summary: Lilyana wakes up in a strange place and makes some unexpected friends.
Series: Bloodlines AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712422
Kudos: 1





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bubblellop](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bubblellop).



> CW: Near-death experience, blood  
> Author’s Disclaimer: Other than minor grammatical changes here and there this fic is basically a first draft. Meaning it might be a complete mess. Read at your own risk.

Lilyana’s fingers desperately dug into the Earth. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and at this point, she wouldn’t be surprised if it actually was. The pain was paralyzing. It seemed the harder Lilyana tried to breathe the more her throat constricted itself.

Despite it, all Lilyana’s mind shifted elsewhere, _Where’s Adalia?_ The question played over and over again in her mind. She had to get up. She had to find her sister. She had to-

Searing pain shot through Lilyana’s head. Groaning, she clenched her blurry eyes shut. I’m going to die here, she thought distantly as her consciousness slipped away. Breath slowing to an oddly soothing rhythm. 

_Goodnight Adalia._

“Rhett! Rhett get over here, someone’s hurt!”

* * *

“Did we really have to bring her in the house?”

“She was dying!”

“Yeah, but we could have helped her die less outside. Now I’m going to have to clean up all this weirdly colored blood-”

Lilyana shot up with a gasp. Almost immediately she hit her head and was sent back down with a groan.

“Ow-!” an unfamiliar voice exclaimed, “Are- are you alright? You just ran into me pretty hard.”

Cautiously, Lilyana opened her eyes. Looking down at her was a human boy that was presumably at least a year or two younger than she was. His olive-green eyes were filled with worry. 

Again he spoke up, “Are you alright?”. Lilyana hesitated to answer. 

_Am I alright?_

Then it hit her that she was most definitely _not alright._

“Where’s Adalia?!” Lilyana shot up once more but was stopped by the stabbing feeling that shot through her abdomen. A hand gently pushed her back down. 

“Be careful!” the boy warned her “If you’re not you’ll open your wound and it’ll start bleeding again.”

“Yeah and there’s already enough that needs to be cleaned up as it is,” a different human spoke up. Lilyana shifted to see him standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He was wearing a dark orange jacket with a lighter shirt, “Try not to ruin the couch even more.”

The younger boy gave the other a glare before turning back to Lily, “If you don’t mind me asking- who’s Adalia? You said that name a lot when we were bringing you back here.”

“She’s.. my sister” Lilyana admitted quietly “I- we came to Earth so I could tell her something important-” 

_The book._

Lilyana’s eyes darted around the room she was in. There wasn’t that much to see but it was clear that the book wasn’t there. _Which means-_

_Oh no no no no no nonononononononononononononononononononononon-_

“Hey hey! It’s alright!” Lilyana jumped as there was suddenly a hand on her own, “I’m sure your sister is fine. She’s probably looking for you right now!” She hadn’t realized how heavily she had begun to breathe. 

The human in the doorway spoke up again, “I hope she figures out you’re here soon so you can stop being our problem.”

“Rhett!” the boy next to Lilyana shouted, “Be nice!”

“Don’t worry it’s ok!” Lilyana said quickly before the two could start arguing “It’s probably a bit much to have a stranger in your house bleeding all over the place just.. Please stop yelling.”

“Sorry” the boy apologized, his hand still on Lily’s “the yelling probably isn’t helping with your stress either.”

“Like I said, it’s ok- um” the sentence caught in Lilyana’s throat.

“Oh right! I haven’t even introduced myself yet” the boy said, “I’m Oliver, and the person over there is my brother Rhett.”

Lily gave a small smile, “Well nice to meet you Oliver. I’m Lilyana.”

“Lilyana.. that’s a nice name” Oliver said, returning with his own smile. It was enough to ease Lilyana for a moment despite everything. It was nice to have someone smile at her for once, _It’s been so long.._

“Oh! She’s awake. Why didn’t either of you come tell me?” the now third unfamiliar voice made Lilyana tense. Something about the human’s tone brought back her unease. 

“Well, I figured she’d need some time to recover before she had you poking and prodding at her” Rhett said with a scoff. The new human rolled her eyes.

“Honestly Rhett, as one of the only people here with vaguely comprehensive medical knowledge it’s kind of important for me to be ‘poking and prodding at her’” the human retorted. 

“That’s Sophie,” Oliver said offhandedly as the two others began to bicker in the doorway “she’s really smart and super into studying- stuff. I don’t actually know what she studies” he admitted. 

Lilyana eyed the two humans wearily. She could feel her head start to spin, “Is there anyone else here I need to know about?” she asked. 

“Well there’s-”

“Can’t you two go five seconds without having some kind of argument?” Lilyana swallowed a groan at the sound of a fourth new voice. Though usually she wouldn’t mind meeting so many new people, it was draining enough on top of everything else she was worried about.

_Like Adalia._

“That’s Steph, another friend of mine” Oliver explained “Don’t worry about meeting anyone else. There’s no one else here right now” he added quickly.

Lilyana sighed in relief. At this point, she wasn’t sure if she could handle being introduced to anyone else.

“I’m done having this conversation Rhett because I don’t know if you remember but there’s someone injured on the couch that I need to check up on” Sophie deadpanned before walking over to Lily and Oliver. The boy scooted over so that she could have access to Lily.

“Sorry if Rhett has been rude to you at all,” Sophie apologized as she kneeled down “It’s nothing personal. He’s like that with everyone.”

Now that she was closer Lilyana could see that Sophie’s eyes were two different colors. With her right being a silver color and her left being brown. Lilyana raised an eyebrow, _Wonder what that’s about._

“She can understand English right Oliver?” Sophie’s question snapped Lilyana back to attention. 

“Oh, yeah! She’s been through a lot though so she’s still pretty confused. Her name is Lilyana by the way” Oliver explained. 

“I was just wondering because she was looking at me like I asked her what the sky tastes like,” Sophie said. 

Lilyana winced “Sorry, I have a lot on my mind.”

Sophie simply nodded as she moved Lilyana’s arm and lifted up her shirt. It took all the willpower in the world not to squirm. Lilyana looked down to see bandage wrapped around her midsection. The thing was nearly cyan-blue with how much blood had bled through. She swallowed roughly as Sophie put her hand on the bandage.

“How has your side been feeling?” the human asked. 

Admittedly Lilyana hadn’t been thinking much of her injury, but now that the other mentioned it the thing ached with a dull throb, “It hurts a bit” Lilyana said.

Sophie frowned, moving her hand and putting Lily’s shirt back down, “How much is a bit? I need something more specific than that” she said, “can you give me a number out of ten?”

“Uh- out of ten?” Lilyana asked.

“Do you not know what numbers are?” Sophie asked, suddenly leaning in with curious eyes. 

Lilyana sunk back a bit on the couch, “I know what numbers are, it's just- we have different numbers from humans. I haven’t had the time to learn them yet.”

“Well, in that case, could you hold up the number of fingers instead? That should still translate roughly as the same thing” Sophie asked. 

After a moment Lilyana held up four fingers. Sophie nodded. 

“I’d say a four on the pain scale is pretty good all things considered,” the human said “Though it would probably be a good idea to give you a fresh set of bandages before I leave you to rest again. Oliver, can you help me sit her up?”

“Sure!” Oliver said, standing up. Together the two slowly helped Lilyana get upright.

“Do you think you could hold up your shirt for me?” Sophie asked. Lilyana simply nodded, doing what the other asked. She wasn’t too keen on seeing the damage that had been done to her. Seeing the floor covered with her blood was enough to make her feel sick. 

Now that she was up Lilyana realized that Rhett and Steph were gone. A small bit of relief washed over her. Though she didn’t know the other much Lily was sure Rhett wouldn’t be pleased with Sophie changing her bandages like this. Lilyana wasn’t exactly pleased with it either, _I really wish she didn’t have to do this-_

“So Lilyana” Oliver said suddenly “What’s your sister like?”

Lily gave him a grateful look, “Adalia is- something” she said with a nervous chuckle “A bit aggressive and stubborn sometimes, but she means well.”

Sophie scoffed, “She sounds like Rhett”. Lilyana tensed as she felt the human begin to peel the bandages off, _Adalia. Keep talking about Adalia._

“Trust me, Rhett is tame compared to how she can get,” Lilyana said “But I still love her. Like I said she means well. She’s just a bit misguided.”

_It’s more than a bit._

“I’m sure she’s great!” Oliver assured her “Does she look like you?”

Lilyana shivered as her wound was exposed to the cold air.

 _Keep talking about Adalia._

“Kind of. She has this long, messy blond bush on her head that she calls hair” Lilyana joked “I’ve been told before that we have the same eyes. Don’t really know how true that is but I like to believe it.”

Oliver laughed “Do you think we’d ever be able to meet her?” he asked. Lilyana frowned.

She very well knew the answer to that question.

“Maybe” Lilyana shrugged, trying not to think about the fresh bandages that were being wrapped around her “I’m sure she would like all of you.”

_Lies._

“And done. That should be good for now” Sophie said as she gave Lily’s side a pat. The other was quick to put her shirt back down with a sigh. 

“Now I’m admittedly tempted to ask what exactly you are with the cyan-colored blood and gills but I’d rather not have Rhett materialize out of thin air to yell at me,” Sophie said with a completely straight face “So I’ll leave you to rest for now.”

Lilyana’s eyes widened at the mention of her gills. _I guess it makes sense that she would know._ Still the idea that Sophie did made her uneasy. Everything about the human seemed to carry an unsettling feeling beneath the surface, though Lily couldn’t quite pinpoint why. 

“I’ll stay with her in case she needs anything,” Oliver said before turning to Lilyana “Unless you need some space right now, which I’d understand!”

_Please don’t leave me alone with my thoughts._

“No, you can stay! I don’t mind the company” Lilyana said quickly.

“Call me back if anything happens Oliver” and with that Sophie was gone. 

“I guess it’s just us now. Do you need help laying back down?” Oliver asked. 

Lilyana shook her head, “No I think I got it” carefully she brought her legs back onto the couch and she began to ease down. Oliver sat down on the floor next to her before perking up.

“Do you need anything? Like food or water? In all this chaos I forgot to ask” Oliver said sheepishly. 

In all honesty part of Lilyana was starving, but she shook her head again, “I’m fine. I think getting some more rest would probably be the best right now.” She closed her eyes.

“Oh ok, I’ll be quiet then.”

With that, the room fell into silence.

_Adalia’s still out there._

_Does she know yet?_

_Has she read the book?_

_Does she even have it?_

_What will she do when she finds out?_

_…_

_Will she regret killing me?_


End file.
